Sonic the Werehog (TheIronJedi)
Sonic the Werehog was a form taken by Sonic the Hedgehog when Dark Gaia was released by Dr. Robotnik. Background Beginnings One day Sonic was stopping one of Robotnik's plan's to regain control. he started of successfully stopping him and even went Super. how ever Robotnik caught him in a machine which drained the power of the emeralds out of him and instead it unknowingly replaced with Dark Gaia energy and Sonic started changing. his teeth grow larger, he fur and quills extended, and he became more animalistic.however before he could attack Robotnik he got sucked into space. Learning what happened When he landed on the planet below he realized he had changed. however he also noticed someone else, and when he woke up he asked him who he was and he didn't know. When day came Sonic tranformed back into himself and they both traveled to the nearest town and tried figureing out what happened. there Sonic give Chip his temperary name and asked the locals if they knew him. envetually night fall came and he returned to his Werehog state. however it wouldn't be long till they ran into Tails being attacked by Gaia Spawn and Sonic came to the rescue and asked if he knew anything about what was going on. Sonic told Tails the story and he told him he knew someone who could help. they then traveled to a university where a young Archaeologist named Relic was. However they laerned she's been captured by Robotnik so they go to his base to rescue her. after they rescue her she thanks them and hears them out about there problem. she says that it's apart of the Gaia Manuscripts and they ask if they can stop it and she says it's possible by restoring the Emeralds power. Reatoring the Emeralds On there way out they found a G.U.N. patrol unit waiting for them. they spotted the werehog earlier and wanted to detain him for research. not wanting to be stopped he ran off just narrowly escaping the Unit. so they started the serach for the regeneration Temples and fighting Robotnik along the way. eventually finding the first temple in Mazuri there they regenerated the the first emeralds energy and restoring that part of the planet. after they he heard a familiar voice say "one down". unfortunatly for them G.U.N. noticed it was fixed and rusted to the temple. they tried stopping Sonic but Sonic being in his regular form quickly ran off. While they were seraching for the second Temple Amy confronted Sonic and was happy to find him. however since it was night he was the werehog and she didn't reconize him. she ran off and Chip didn't understand why, however in him doing that he reminded Sonic of his new form and it got to him. eventally they found the second temple in Chun-nan, so they regenerated the next emerald and restored the next part of the planet. they hear the same voice say "5 chaos left" and it disappeared. So they moved on to the next temple. however they were stopped by a G.U.N. sentienal and had to fight it. after they did they found the thrid temple in Spagonia and restored the next section of the world. luckily they didn't get interuped and moved on to the forth temple in Holoska. however G.U.N. found them again and they attacked Sonic, after defeating the units he left for the fiith Temple in Shamar. they restored the next Emerald and the voice say "it's almost time". not knowing what to make of it Sonic And Chip moved on. they reached the sixith Temple on Angel Island and Chip mentioned how it seemed familiar. they restored the sixith Emerald. Chip learns the truth Chip it's a strange felling and touches one of the old hyroglefs and it begins to glow and sucks him in. there he mets a spirit and she says her name is Tikal. she tells him that he is Light Gaia and he is destend to put dark Gaia to rest. Chip then regains he's memories and says he reminds building the Temples long ago to be a conduit for the Emeralds. he also recalls he's last awakeing happening when Tikal was alive and her helping him to defeat Dark Gaia. with regaining this knowledge Chip knew what he had to do, even if it means sacrificing himself to save the world. Sonic and Chip travel to a dock side and Chip explains it all. he explained that he didn't have any memories because he and dark gaia were awoken to earliy, leaving him with no memory of what he had to do. however through presistents and Sonic's kind heart they were about to restore the Emeralds and put the world back together. he says his goodbyes and says he needs to deal with Dark Gaia himself. But Sonic said that they were a team and that they were in it till the end. Defeating Robotnik and Dark Gaia they found the Seventh temple in Eggmanland and they regenerated the final Emerald and saved the Planet. however Robotnik caught them and attacked them in the Egg Dragoon. however it wasn't long before he was defeated, but the fight wasn't over. Dark Gaia aross and the final battle had begun. Sonic lost his werehog form after Dark Gaia exorped her energy out of Sonic. Light gaia then took all the temple and created a shell around him to fight dark Gaia. they fought and it wasn't long before Sonic and Light Gaia won out the day. sonic then returned to the surface and it was like nothing happened. exept for Sonic had chips neckless after that he wore it as a momentum of there friendship. Friends *Chip *Miles "Tails" Prower *Relic the Pika *Amy Rose Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Dark Gaia *G.U.N. Abilities *Super Strength *Stretchable arms *Climbing *Grappling (With his Arms) *Dark Gaia Energy Shield Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (transformations) Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes)